Topsy Turvy Tomfoolery!
by randomrobotlover
Summary: Hello! This is my first time writing an actual fanfic! This is the odd crack story idea that was inspired by a friend's drawing! A huge distortion wave turned the whole Mario Universe upside down, and it's up to, not Mario, but Professor E. Gadd and Fawful to turn the universe right side up again! What obstacles and randomness lie in their paths? Who knows! Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

Once again, it was the annual Sticker Fest, the day when the Sticker Comet passes over the Mushroom Kingdom and everyone gets to make a wish. However, the festival was held at Star Hill and hosted by both Kersti and the seven Star Spirits. It was the eleventh of November, 8:36 p.m. and the entire summit was filled with excited crowds of Toads and Koopas-yes the Koopa Troop was invited this time! -and of course, Peach and the Mario Brothers were special guests! This time, Professor E. Gadd wanted to join in the fun and witness the magical phenomenon for the sake of science.

"Stuffwell! We must make haste! We're already 15 minutes, 34 seconds and...let's see... 56 milliseconds late," shouted as he dashed to the base of the mountain.

"For goodness sake, Professor, slow down! You don't want to trip and break your fragile bones, do ya?" Stuffwell was struggling to catch up with E. Gadd due to his stubby little legs. "Gee, for an old man, you are incredibly fast!"

"Well if I don't run fast, I'll miss the comet!" E. Gadd kept running until he saw a glowing cyan platform in the distance. "Oh look! They added an elevator! How convenient!" Stuffwell trudged along, and met the professor a couple of minutes later.

"I still don't know why you packed so much gear, Professor. It's weighing me down."

"Research, lad, research!" The two stepped onto the elevator, and it began to ascend at a moderately fast rate. E. Gadd felt a little uneasy due to his small fear of heights. There was a marvelous view of Toad Town and Peach's castle, all lit up in the early hours of night. The blocky dormant Thwomp Volcano and Gritzy Desert were far off in the distance.

"Look at this view!" Stuffwell exclaimed, "It's been so long since I've been up here!"

"It does seem nice," E. Gadd replied while trying to keep his gaze above the horizon. The elevator stopped with a slight jolt, and the two stepped off. Before the professor and talking suitcase were flurries of colorful streamers and sticker confetti, and gigantic striped and polka dot star stickers were plastered on the mountain walls. A few young toads scurried by, holding some brochures. E. Gadd and Stuffwell pushed through the thick crowds to get a good view of the stage. They saw Princess Peach, Mario, and Kersti waiting by the display area for the comet. Then a voice came from behind.

"Ey! Professor! It's 'a me!"

_Mario? Wasn't he standing over there?_ E. Gadd thought for a second, but realized it was Luigi. "Hey, sonny! Long time no see!"

Luigi laughed. "I know! It's been a while since that'a Dark Moon incident!"

"Quite! I...do apologize for throwing you under the bus like that. Did I miss the comet?" E. Gadd asked.

"Oh no! You're right on time' a! The comet should appear any second now!" A loud whoosh came from above their heads. "There it is," he pointed. The seven Star Spirits appeared by Kersti as Peach began to announce the comet's entrance.

"Welcome again to the annual Sticker Fest! We would like to thank the noble and humble Star Spirits for allowing us to celebrate here on Star Hill! As you can all see, this location gives a much better view of the Sticker Comet!"

"It's a pleasure," Eldstar said and smiled underneath his bushy white mustache. "Now everyone, prepare your wishes!"

The comet started to descend unto the display, but it was acting a big strange. A suspicious scarlet and cerulean aura surrounded it, and it grew stronger as the comet lowered into the space. All of a sudden, the comet let out a burst of energy, creating a gigantic wormhole in the sky. Within a split second, the comet shot through the clouds and straight into the hole, which vanished instantly after. The Star Spirits anxiously looked at each other and Kersti; the whole group was puzzled. No one had made their wish, and now the Sticker Comet was gone.

"What just happened?" asked a Koopa to a neighboring Goomba.

"I don't know..." the Goomba responded. "Was that it?"

"Mama, does this mean I can't make a wish," whimpered a little Toadette tugging at her mother's dress.

"Kersti...what do we do now?" Eldstar whispered, "Look at all the disappointed faces in the crowd. And what happened to the Sticker Comet?"

"I don't know! I guess we have to end the festival," Kersti replied softly, still dumbfounded at the stunt the comet pulled off. "We sincerely apologize for this mishap! This is the first time that something like this had happened! I'm afraid that Sticker Fest has to come to an early close."

"What?! What about our wishes?!" a random Toad shouted in the background. The crowd grew upset, and raised voices were heard from every angle. "Is this some sort of sick joke? Did some villain steal it?"

"Everyone, calm down! It's not the end of the world. We all have the power to make our own wishes come true through dedication and hard work," Peach said in Kersti's defense, "Now, calm yourselves and exit in an organized manner while Kersti and the Star Spirits figure out what happened."

All of the Koopas and Toads sighed and headed towards the main entrance to catch the elevator. The Goombas were trying their best not to get stomped on. Mario, Luigi, and Peach exited the place as well.

"I guess this means we have to leave now," Stuffwell sighed, turning towards the entrance.

"Nonsense!" E. Gadd looked his watch. "It's only 9:15! The night is still young, sonny!"

"But the comet-"

"Oh, Stuffwell, that was just an excuse to come here. I'm here to investigate the properties of a much more fascinating object! That's what all that heavy gear was for!" He called to the stage. "Hello! Star Spirits!"

Skolar noticed E. Gadd's familiar voice; they built cars together at Dream Depot. "Professor! It's been a long long time! Sincere apologies about this stellar let down."

"Oh, that's okay! I'm here to study the ...what was it now...Oh yes! The Globe of Memories!"

"The Globe of Memories good man!" Eldstar appeared next to Skolar. "You wish to study such a powerful artifact?"

"Of course!" The professor clasped his hands together. " I have always been deeply mesmerized about the concept of memories traveling outside the brain, like radio waves, and then captured in a small sphere!"

"Give the man a break, he's a wonderful guy," said Skolar, "I have full confidence that he will do it no harm!"

"Okay then, well if Skolar trusts you, then I will as well! Follow me! " Eldstar took E. Gadd and Stuffwell into a nearby tunnel. Skolar followed from behind. It was lined by a spectrum of tiny star crystals changing into multiple shades of cyan, yellow, and pink. The air felt lighter and more chilly as the two fellows and Star Sprites headed further and further down. Then, E. Gadd saw a brilliant blue light towards the end of the tunnel.

"Over there!" E. Gadd rushed to the opening, with Stuffwell scuttling behind. "I can already feel a tingling sensation of brain waves!" The gang ran into the sanctuary of the globe; E. Gadd stood in awe. "Wow, the Globe of Memories… up close!" The globe was a blue orb with a pink tint. Inside of it was what seemed to be a giant neuron, and on its surface was a map of the Mushroom World made with a bunch of white dots.

"We will leave you be," Eldstar and Skolar said before taking off. The professor rushed to Stuffwell and hastily unpacked all the machinery and doohickies that he needed to set up.

"Hey! Easy, Professor! There's no need to rush!"

"Stuffwell, Stuffwell… Time doesn't wait for anybody, and future is an unpredictable thing! I must use all the time I have to the best of my ability. Okay… Ah! All set! "

E. Gadd and Stuffwell went to work. He plugged Stuffwell via a modified ethernet cable into a slightly rusty rectangular machine with a ton of buttons. There were two screens: the top screen measured the hidden wavelengths of brain waves traveling in and out of the globe, and the bottom screen displayed the master interface with a window running a decryption program. He noticed that certain waves had the same frequencies, and he sketched them out in his handy notebook.

_I guess waves with similar frequencies must come from members of the same species,_ E. Gadd thought. _I can't wait to see if the decoder can give me actual memory visuals! I bet the amplitudes measure the vividness!_

He observed the globe for hours and hours on end until drowsiness took over. At around half past midnight, E. Gadd started to doze off, leaving Stuffwell as the only watchguard. Meanwhile, a maniacal Bean was lurking around the corner. Stuffwell's back was turned, and E. Gadd was snoring; it was the perfect time to strike. "Ha! The fruit of opportunity is ripe and full of the juices of wrath!" The Beanish evildoer dashed towards the globe. "The Globe of Memories will be MINE-" He tripped over a small screw and fell with a huge thud.

"Huh?! Who was that?!" Stuffwell was now alert. "HEY! IT'S AN INTRUDER! PROFESSOR! WAKE UP!"

"Ugh…. What is it, sonny?" E. Gadd slowly got to his feet, and saw the thief before his eyes. "FAWFUL! What in heavens are you up to?!"

"Argh! It's you, that nutty scientist that helped the Red and Green mustaches long ago!"

"You know this guy, Professor?"

"Yes... it was indeed long ago... What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing~! Just...tending to the evilness of my plans is all! Fawful will be needing this!" He stretched his hand to grab the globe.

"Not if I can do anything about it!" The professor yelled and hurled himself towards the globe, but Fawful snatched it from the stand and activated his vacuüm helmet. E. Gadd fell a few inches short.

"Hah! Too slow, old man!" Fawful said in his usual cocky manner while playfully tossing the orb in the air. As he was about to take off, E. Gadd got to his feet and chased him down with his frail arms outstretched. When Fawful was floating at about 8 feet in the air, E. Gadd jumped and latched onto Fawful's ankles.

"Get… off of me, Fink-rat!" Fawful said while kicking E. Gadd's arms. The professor refused to let go, and started to climb on Fawful's back. E. Gadd's extra weight made the two of them falter. They swung in all sorts of directions while the vacuum helmet fruitlessly executed commands to attempt to obtain stability.

"I said off, nutty scientist! You give Fawful air sickness!"

"I'm not leaving without this!" E. Gadd shouted back and lunged towards the globe. When he managed to get one arm around it, E. Gadd kicked off of Fawful's helmet and hit the ground running. Fawful face-planted near the globe's stand and chased the professor around the room, both of them tripping over loose nuts and bolts and scrambling to get a strong grip on the shiny orb. E. Gadd threw a few weak punches, and Fawful kicked him in the shin. At one point, they both got their tiny hands on the Globe of Memories and tried yanking it out of each other's hands in a furious game of tug' o war. Stuffwell just stood and watched.

"Stop this tomfoolery!" E. Gadd pulled the globe towards him.

"No way! This kingdom will be Fawful's!" Fawful pulled back.

They were so busy with the Globe of Memories that they failed to notice the oddly colored supercell forming above. Stuffwell looked up and saw the swirling scarlet and cerulean clouds forming a sort of vortex of electricity.

"Um... guys?" Stuffwell called out to the two mad scientists. "You may want to look up!"

"Can't you see we're busy?!" Fawful snapped.

"I can't talk now!" E. Gadd replied, still tugging at the glowing orb.

Suddenly, an immense shock wave radiated throughout the land, sending pulses of distortion everywhere. The ground violently shook, causing E. Gadd and Fawful shift all over the place. They held on to the orb for dear life while Stuffwell's lock unlatched and sent the little suitcase flapping like a bird on a caffeine overload. Surprisingly, there were no cracks formulating in the mountain walls and floor, nor was there any damage being done to the rest of the landscape.

"What in great heavens is going on?!" E. Gadd shouted, deafened by the loud rumbling of the ground.

"Fawful has no idea!"

Then, from the hole in the middle of the vortex came a blinding beam of light that expanded and engulfed the entire planet and more. The next thing they knew, the two inventors woke up lying on the floor, still touching the orb. It was cloudy, but there was no multicolored anything. E. Gadd propped himself up against a huge star crystal and looked around. Star Hill looked perfectly normal, just like it did before the shock. He turned to Fawful, who was slowly regaining his consciousness.

"Are you alright, sonny?" E. Gadd asked, extending his hand.

"Ugh... I have head pains..." He grabbed E. Gadd's hand and pulled himself up. "What happened?"

"I don't know... but I don't think it was good. Where's Stuffwell? "

"Over...here..." Stuffwell muttered; he was all tattered and beaten up from the earthquake. He coughed a little while he spoke. "Don't worry, Professor, I backed up all the data! Ahem...ugh... The machine seems to be fine as well."

"That's good, but with all that bouncing around, there's now a whole mess of screws and spare parts I have to clean! But first, let's check on the Star Spirits." E. Gadd ran back into the tunnel.

"Hey! Come back with my globe!" Fawful yelled and followed him inside. When they found their way to the summit, the Star Spirits were out cold along with Kersti. Stuffwell examined the star beings carefully.

"How odd, Star Spirits sleeping on the job! Could this have been from that huge shockwave?"

"Quite possibly, Stuffwell. Although it must have been really powerful to knock out the Star Spirits. "

"How come we don't have the drowsiness? This confuses Fawful!"

"You two also slept, but these spirits are OUT!" Stuffwell responded and continued to observe the setting. The air seemed to thicken a bit; E. Gadd could smell something foul.

"Fawful...do you smell that?"

"What? Did someone have flatulence?"

"No... it smells like... smoke! It's faint though... The source must be at a low altitude but where is it coming from?" E. Gadd ran to the west side of the summit. He saw the Mushroom Kingdom, but it was slightly altered. Peach's castle looked as if it was abandoned, and the signature stain-glassed portrait of her was gone. There were also no Toads running around Toad Town; it was completely empty. He went to the east side, and immediately a chill ran through his spine. Through a thick black fog, he managed to spot the Koopa Kingdom caught in the worst city fire he had ever seen. E. Gadd's face grew pale as he stared at the horrific sight before him.

"Th-The Koopa K-Kingdom!" the professor stuttered. Fawful ran over to take a peek at the flaming kingdom.

"Woah..." was all Fawful could say; even though he was used to seeing kingdoms in ruin, this incident felt off.

"This is bad... this is very VERY bad!" E. Gadd panicked, shaking in his little brown shoes.

"Since when did you have sappiness for Koopas?"

"While the Mushroom and Koopa kingdoms still go through this very silly ongoing conflict, no one, and I mean no one, would ever be sent from the Mushroom Kingdom to execute an offensive attack. Things have definitely taken a turn for the worse! I gotta get down there!" E. Gadd turned to Stuffwell. "Change of plans! We must head for the Koopa Kingdom! "

"Did we have a plan in the first place, Professor? H-HEY!" E. Gadd snatched Stuffwell and the Globe of Memories, and ran for the elevator.

"What about Fawful's evil plots?!" Fawful ran after E. Gadd and hopped onto the elevator.

"That can wait! In fact, I have a feeling that your plans have been nullified!"

"Nullified?! Your words baffle me!"

In a few moments, the three returned to ground level. They sprinted towards the Koopa Kingdom, brushing away at any tall grass and low branches along the way. When they arrived, they realized that the kingdom was in a worse state that they could ever imagine. Many innocent Koopa households were blown up, with only debris of furniture remaining. Koopa children were weeping by their critically injured parents suffering from numerous bloody wounds and three degree burns. There were others that were charred head to toe. What was strange was that Toads were lined up everywhere like town wardens in fancy uniforms. A few of them had Koopas in shackles, leading them into crates, but the scariest thing of all was when they turned their gaze at Bowser's castle. The statue of Bowser's face on the top of the castle was destroyed, and a bright red regal banner hung from the top of the castle gates with a big "M" printed in the middle. Fawful, in utter confusion, was speechless. Stuffwell circled the professor frantically. Unable to fully grasp the gruesome scene before him, E. Gadd could only mutter a few words.

"What… in… tarnation?"

* * *

**Um... hello~! I'm still very new to writing, so I hope I'll be able to improve in the future! Please be gentle! So... I am actually doing the crack story inspired by my friend's drawing of Fawful! :D This is a bit of a crack story, so it shouldn't really be taken all that seriously, but I hope it's okay so far! Oh. This is NOT a Sticker Star story... I just needed some random object that made wishes, and I didn't really want to go about and create one. If anyone can give me a better name for the "Globe of Memories," please tell me! That was just a filler name! (Gosh, it's weird looking at this with no margin settings! XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for taking so long; warning, this thing is really really dialog heavy... ^^;**

* * *

The nutty professor and the maniacal Bean stared into the flames. The shock they experienced left them petrified. E. Gadd couldn't help but focus on the red "M" on Bowser's castle. _Does that stand for…Mario…?_ E. Gadd wondered. _Nah…. can't be…..right?_

"Ugh! What do we do now?!" Fawful raged, "How can Fawful commence the conquering of the world when the conquering has been commenced?!"

"...What?" E. Gadd always had trouble understanding Fawful's words.

"I think he means that he can't conquer the world since someone else already took over," Stuffwell replied, "However, it is still a valid question. Professor… what do we do now?"

"I have no idea!" E. Gadd scanned the area to see if he could spot any familiar face, but saw no one he knew. Stuffwell looked as well, and at the corner of his eye, he caught Toadsworth walking out of a burnt clothes shop.

"Professor! Toadsworth is over there!" Stuffwell pointed his tiny foot towards the shop. "Maybe he might know something!"

E. Gadd snatched Stuffwell and ran to the storefront. Fawful still had nothing better to do, so he followed. Toadsworth stood at attention, wearing a black and red lieutenant outfit with golden buttons. He looked healthier than usual: he wasn't carrying his cane, and his spectacles were gone. Toadsworth glared at E. Gadd. The little suitcase hid behind the professor as he conversed.

"Um… Excuse me, Toadsworth?" E. Gadd started to speak.

"What? Who are you hooligans, and what are you doing waltzing around in the middle of a raid? And who's Toadsworth?!" E. Gadd was taken aback. _Did Toadsworth just… ask who he was?! _He thought for a moment. _If so, the current situation is worse than I thought!_

"Well…. you… are Toadsworth. You've always been Toadsworth," E. Gadd responded.

"What is this absolute nonsense you are talking about? I don't know this… Toadsworth; you don't belong here! Now SCRAM!"

"Yikes!" Stuffwell yelped, "Professor, let's go!" The three stooges fled, bumping into a random Koopa. He had a few burns on his forearm and some cuts on his legs, but other than that, he appeared to be in pretty good shape.

"HEY! WATCH IT!"

"I'm so sorry, mister!" Stuffwell hastily replied. He was about to run off, until E. Gadd pulled him by his handle again. If Toadsworth lost his memory, let's see if this Koopa lost his memory, E. Gadd thought to himself.

"Excuse me, but what is your name?" E. Gadd asked the Koopa politely.

"Oh! My name is…. uh…. um…."

"How can you not remember your own name?!" Fawful griped.

"I…. I don't remember… that's really stupid of me to not remember my own name!"

E. Gadd's face grew pale once more. He took a deep breath and asked, "What…. s-species are you?"

The Koopa examined himself and responded with the exact opposite of what E. Gadd had hoped.

"Well, I have a turtle shell... so I guess I'm a turtle... "

"You GUESS?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR PATHETIC BRAIN?! YOUR STUPIDITY HAS INFURIATED FAWFUL!" Fawful was about to strangle the frightened Koopa, but E. Gadd got a hold of his arm and tugged Fawful behind him.

"I'm sincerely apologize for the inconvenience, lad! Hey… there's a village not too far from here; I think it's abandoned and could make for a nice sanctuary. For now though, focus on your family."

"Oh! Thanks, man!" The Koopa ran off. E. Gadd slowly waved goodbye with a polite smile, and Fawful continued to glare at the Koopa with his fists clenched. Then E. Gadd began to panic.

"Oh boy! This is definitely not good! Not good at ALL! Is this effect permanent?! I _must_ know! Bu-but how on this world can I find out?!" The professor kept pacing back and forth, making wild gestures with his hands and arms; Stuffwell just screamed and circled him once more like a little kid.

"Why are you acting with craziness?! What happened?!"

"I'm afraid that everyone in this area might have lost their memories!" E. Gadd said, "And I fear that it's not only this place that has been affected; I think it's much greater."

"Professor, you only spoke to two people, though!" Stuffwell said.

"I realize that, but look around you! There's so much calamity and havoc about; I would have expected people crying out names, but nothing! Plus, Toadsworth! He's lived so long that he should have memorized his own name by now; I know for a fact that he doesn't have alzheimers! A-And that Koopa! He didn't even know _his own _species! It's literally in their last names, which he can't even remember!"

"Well, E. Gadd, explain the reason you and I don't have the amnesia!" Fawful said, still a little peeved at the Koopa and E. Gadd's rambling.

"I don't know! Hey, I'm not the only scientist here; you're one, too!" E. Gadd snapped. "Eh, it's no use arguing, maybe I can find out more information in my lab! But first, I have to get all my stuff from the summit!" He and Stuffwell started to head down the path back to Star Hill.

"Well I'm coming with you!" Fawful called out.

"Huh?" E. Gadd stopped in his tracks.

"Why would you want to come with _us_?" Stuffwell asked.

"Does it look like Fawful has any other choice? Look around us! There's so much chaos that Fawful's fury will surely have no effect! Right now, we are the only ones who have sanity! Plus, Fawful needs his vacuum helmet back."

E. Gadd hesitated. He knew he could never trust a villain; especially not another mad scientist who could possibly sabotage all his inventions. However, Fawful was right; what choice did he have? As far E. Gadd knew, Fawful was the only other person who shared his memories.

"Fine, you can come with me… but I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"Okay!" Fawful said with a smug grin.

Once again, the three misfits ran all the way back to the Star Hill summit, tumbling over rocks and branches until they got to the elevator. The hill was still quiet; no sign of any radical Toads anywhere. They reached the summit and ran through the tunnel. Everything was untouched; the scattered bolts haven't shifted, Fawful's broken helmet sat by the star crystal, and E. Gadd's machine was remained in the same spot E. Gadd set it up; it was still on. The professor checked for new data and noticed something peculiar. The shape of the current brain waves were inverted, and there was a moment in the program's timeline when only two waves were recorded: at 2:43 a.m.

"Hey, Stuffwell…." E. Gadd said, "You know… that weird spooky vortex? What time did that thing appear? Do you remember?"

"Um… I remember that it was around 2:40 ish!"

"Why would the time matter?" Fawful asked.

"Well… according to my machine, at 2:43 a.m. today, no memory waves were received… except two. Then, these new set of waves came flooding in at around 2:50 a.m. Fawful…. I think this confirms it! Everyone's memories may have been reset at 2:43, except for ours!"

"What? How?!" Fawful asked, "Wait, your suitcase remembers everything! Why weren't there three waves?"

"That's because Stuffwell is a machine containing artificial intelligence! His memories are stored in binary code. Perhaps you could say he has artificial memory. The Globe of Memories only stores organic memories. But…. that doesn't explain why we kept ours…"

"Fawful has enlightenment! You and I both held on to that weird orb of the brain waves while that swirling colorful cloud of doom was upon us!"

E. Gadd clapped his hands together in delight, "That's it, sonny! Gosh, I'm so glad that I have another intelligent mind here, even if it is evil! However, where do we go from here?"

Stuffwell waddled to the machine and started to look through the recorded files. There were already terabytes of decrypted organic memory data; he had a hunch that most of the old memories of the Mushroom World were backed up in the machine's massive hard drive.

"Professor, I highly recommend that we pack up and get these recorded memories looked at! The hard drive is 90% full! I bet if we can convert the data into a readable file, we may be able to view what others witnessed of that gigantic vortex! There could be clues on how to find a way to turn this place around again!" Stuffwell said, bouncing up and down eagerly.

"Sounds like a plan! Let's go tidy up and head for my lab-"

"Not so fast, fink-rat!" Fawful had a stern look on his face.

"What is it, Fawful?" E. Gadd asked.

"You broke my precious vacuum helmet! And with all this stuff happening, getting back to BeanBean Kingdom is not possible for Fawful! You must make up for this by giving spare parts and give hospitality to Fawful!"

E. Gadd and Stuffwell looked at Fawful, and then huddled.

"Do I have to have this villain in my home?!"

"Well, Professor, he _is_ a scientist, and he's right about the fact that the BeanBean Kingdom is probably corrupted as well!"

E. Gadd let out a big sigh and agreed.

"Okay, Fawful, since my lab is probably one of the only unaffected zones in this upside-down catastrophe, you may stay over. However, you have to behave!"

"Oh I will~!" He had his sinister wide toothy smile on his face. E. Gadd nodded and compressed the blocky machine. _I can't believe I'm really doing this, _E. Gadd thought.

Stuffwell gathered all the nuts and bolts in the area, and Fawful grabbed his broken headpiece. They all rushed down the tunnel and rode the elevator for the final time. E. Gadd showed Fawful the way to Boo Woods, which luckily, was in walking distance (although it was a pretty long walk). The woods were silent, and there was no sign of any activity from Luigi's mansion, which was a couple of kilometers away. They crept up to the lab entrance, which would soon be the home base for the adventure that awaited them. E. Gadd unlocked the door and opened it carefully.

"Fawful, I can't believe I'm saying this, but welcome to my lab!"


End file.
